The present invention relates to friction clutches and in particular to the integrated assembly of a friction clutch and a release bearing attached to the spring release member.
In general friction clutches employ a spring release member comprising a disc-like diaphragm or belleville type spring in which a plurality of radial slots are arranged about its central axis, thereby forming a corresponding number of radially inwardly directed spring release arms. The anti-friction release bearing is mounted in assembly with the spring release member so as to be resiliently engaged therewith. In one well known form of construction the anti-friction bearing is provided with a solid or massive race ring members, one of which is provided with an extension on which is formed an annular groove. The extension is adapted to be inserted within the central bore of the spring release member and the groove is adapted to allow the ends of the spring release arms to snap and engage therein thus fixing the bearing in its axial direction. In this construction the bearings are either inserted in a complex outer removable housing or are mounted on a sliding sleeve which itself is mounted to slide on a centering tube fixed to the outer casing of the gear transmission.
The known designs are relatively complicated and therefore expensive. Due to the solid and massive design of the bearing rings, the removable housing and the sliding sleeve, the weight of the clutch is too high for efficient operation. Furthermore, it is not possible to accurately center the release bearing in relation to the spring release member nor is it possible to maintain the bearing in an adequate centered position during operation of the clutch. As a result rapid wear of the friction clutch parts as well as of the bearing itself occur during the working state.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a friction clutch with an integrated clutch release bearing in which the disadvantages and defects of the prior art are overcome.
It is the present invention to provide a clutch release bearing adapted for attachment to a friction clutch which is relatively simple and of low weight, consisting of few inexpensively manufactured parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly of friction clutch and clutch release bearing in which the release bearing is capable of being centered and maintained centered with respect to the spring release member over extensive periods of operation.
The foregoing objects, other objects, together with numerous advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure.